


Makeup Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Reaction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-episode reaction fic. Kurt and Blaine after Glee club. That is not a spelling error in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup Sex

As soon as they get through the door, Kurt’s tugging at Blaine’s cardigan, pulling him in for a kiss that’s too forceful to be coordinated. Blaine responds hungrily, and Kurt can’t really blame him. The week’s been kind of a roller coaster and if Blaine’s good at anything, it’s showing how he feels physically. And in song, but they’re kinda too busy to duet right now.

He bites at Blaine’s lip too hard, drawing a shocked noise from Blaine, and their noses are pressed together at a too awkward angle to be comfortable. It’s not the best kiss in the world, but god Kurt doesn’t care. He just wants Blaine. He palms Blaine’s cock and pushes him up against the door to show him just how much he wants him.

And then Blaine breaks the kiss and tries to pull away. “I thought you didn’t want to.”

At that Kurt rolls his eyes and starts working on Blaine’s shirt, nosing under Blaine’s jaw to kiss his neck. That morning he’d thought that Blaine looked really good in that shirt, and was glad he’d picked it out for him, but now Kurt’s pretty sure it’d look better on the floor.

Or, you know, carefully folded over a chair or something.

Blaine isn’t moving, though. He’s giving Kurt a careful look, red tinting his cheeks. It’d be cute if he wasn’t cockblocking their make up sex.

“Look, I said that I didn’t want to miss Glee. I didn’t say I didn’t want to have sex.”

Blaine takes a deep breath through his nose and says, “Okay, but what about your family?”

“DC, DC, and I paid Finn to stay out of the house for the afternoon,” Kurt says. But Blaine still looks hesitant. “Don’t worry, I put a bell on him just in case he forgets and shows up before curfew and we have to get dressed really fast. But I doubt he will, so don’t worry. Let’s just do it.”

Kurt kisses him again, fingers snaking down the hard planes of Blaine’s chest to slip under the band of his pants. Blaine’s half-hard already and Kurt wants it so bad that he kneels right there in the front room, disregarding that Finn really could come home too early or that the neighbors might see them through the windows.

The smooth muscles of Blaine’s stomach twitch and tense as Kurt kisses him, following the faint trail of hair down to Blaine’s slacks. He blindly starts to unbutton them, content to kiss and lick down under the hem line. His fingers start to pull at the zipper, but Blaine pushes him away.

“Blaine, what—“ he begins, but stops when he sees his boyfriend’s expression.

Blaine’s face is flushed, and Kurt’s not so certain it’s with the lust he himself is feeling. In fact, Blaine’s looking away like he’s embarrassed and unwilling to meet Kurt’s eye.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asks as gently as he can. Which isn’t very gentle when he has a hard-on that could possibly cut diamonds. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Blaine hesitates and asks, “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise.”

With slow movements, as if he’s ready to run at any second, he starts to unzip his pants. “Remember how you put bronzer in my lotion?”

“Yeah?” Then a second later, “Don’t tell me.”

Blaine doesn’t have to tell him. His pants are around his knees and his half-hard cock is staring Kurt right in the face, unnaturally tan from base to tip. It’s ridiculous and he really does try not to laugh, but a lone giggle escapes and then it’s like a flood and he’s sitting on his haunches, laughing over his boyfriend’s dick. If that makes him a douche bag, then so be it because it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Blaine says but there’s amusement in his voice as well. “No. Come on, don’t make fun of me. This is all your fault! Who sneaks bronzer into the lotion bottle next to their boyfriend’s bed?”

Kurt snorts and says, “I thought you said it was for your hands!”

“Yeah, I put it on my hands and then I put my hands on my dick,” Blaine says and that just sends Kurt into another fit of laughter. “Well it’s not like I was going to tell Ms. Pillsbury that! You’re just awful, Kurt.”

But Blaine is laughing too, using the door to support himself as he giggles. 

Once he’s calmed down, Kurt leans forward and pulls Blaine to the ground so that he’s kneeling between Blaine’s thighs. He gives Blaine a lewd smile and says, “Well, I guess we’ll have to find a way to wash it off.”

Blaine swallows, mirth gone from his eyes and lust replacing it. “Got any suggestions?”

“A few,” Kurt says. He gives him a quick wink before sinking his mouth down around Blaine’s cock.


End file.
